Lothlolaine
Lothlolaine - Woodland home of the Elves Very little is known of Lothlolaine outside of it's borders. The elves within keep to themselves, and interlopers on their territory are either lost on it's enchanted paths, or hunted by it's denizens. There are rumours that one guy a few decades ago went in and came back out again, but no one can agree on who or where he is, or when this was exactly. Three Factions The elves are in turmoil. There is a three way civil war happening and the world is utterly unaware. On the north western side of the forest sits a faction that believes they should open their borders, that their society stagnates without it and that they need to adapt to their new home. On the north eastern side, nearest Lakeland is the Fey Queen's faction, the queen who has ruled them for millennia. She believes they should have nothing to do with the outside world, and should simply wait out the lifetime of the lesser races civilisation till they can claim their dominion over their new world. In the south lies a faction who's existence came as something of a surprise to the other two. This faction represents the elves that wish to dominate, that do not believe they should wait, but venture forth beyond the borders of their woodland home and take what they deserve. The one thing all three factions have in common? Their view that they are superior to all other races. The Truth The strange truth about this race is that they are not from this plane of existence. They came here many aeons ago when their own home was assailed by forces that even their formidable abilities and ancient wisdom could not defeat. Evidence of this can be seen throughout their home. Before the Lothlolaine Forest occupied the area, there was a large piece of a thriving dwarven empire. Numerous cities lie ruined within the borders, the skeletons of their inhabitants can be found still at their dinner tables or littering the streets, though by now, everything has been overgrown and consumed by wildlife for a long time. The beasts that roam the forest are strange and not of this world. Even the trees that make up the forest are unlike anything else on the continent, or any other plant life on this plane of existence. Venturing out Any elves that have left the woods are not recognised as denizens of it, since no one knows who resides within the woods and if asked where they come from, they are oddly evasive and confused. The truth behind their confusion is that their woods are truly enchanted and not of this world. Once an elf leaves them, their memories begin to fade, just like their immortality. It is a choice not many make, and returning to their home does nothing to restore them to their former selves. Sadly, leaving the woods is a one way trip for the elves of Lothlolaine.